


The Only Thing I Know Is That I Love You

by TheGreatBoyDetective



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: 160 but nothing bad happens, But technically could be an AU without TMI, Cooking, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Hugs, Kissing, M/M, Martin has a lovely voice fight me, Self-indulgent fluff, Singing, Some elements of past trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22222630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreatBoyDetective/pseuds/TheGreatBoyDetective
Summary: Jon learns that Martin a very good singer and other domestic things that happen in the Scottish Highlands
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan Sims
Comments: 2
Kudos: 87





	The Only Thing I Know Is That I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Alpha Incipiens by The Mountain Goats __________________________________
> 
> I really just wanted to write some Domestic Jonmartin. I wish that I, too, was living with the love of my life in the Scottish Highlands but.... alas. I have to settle for a fanfic...

"I'm just heading out now to run some errands. I'll be back shortly " Jon called down the hallway. He threw on an old winter coat and started to button it up when Martin rushed out of their bedroom. 

"Hold on! You almost forgot your scarf." Martin handed him the blue, knitted scarf he'd made for Jon and brought him down for a short kiss. "Be safe out there. It's been rather cold lately."

"I know, that's why I'm bundling up," Jon almost headed out the door, but decided to give Martin another quick, reassuring kiss before doing so.  
"Bye, love!"

He headed down the street and into town. Normally, both of them would go together, since it took a long walk down a dirt road to get to town, but Jon just needed to swing by the local grosher for a couple things they'd ran out of. Martin assured Jon he was fine to stay home alone while he was out. 

It was nice to say that. 𝘏𝘰𝘮𝘦. Jon started to let his mind wander as he made his was through the hills of the highlands. Most people might get bored of a small cottage, stagnant scenery, or the same, few people, but Jon and Martin were content exactly where they were. They didn't really need anyone besides each other to feel happy and at home. 

Soon enough, Jon reached the town and bought some cheese, milk and vegetables from the local market. Just the usual necessities they run out of quickly at the house. Jon never was much of a chef, but Martin made good use of their kitchen. He'd even taught Jon how to make a few, rather simple, things in their spare time. They'd had a lot of time on their hands since moving. 

Jon made haste to get back to the cottage, as the sun had started to set and he didn't want to be out in the dark. He got back shortly and went to open their front door then relieve his arms from the stress of carrying the groceries up the road.

Jon started to open it but stopped abruptly before the door was fully open. He heard a soft, soothing sound coming from inside the cottage that intrigued him. Soon, he understood it was a song that he was listening to. It continued to spill out of the cottage as he slowly opened the door the rest of the way and entered the cottage. 

Inside he saw Martin, standing in the kitchen and beautifully singing a melody Jon didn't recognize. He took a moment to stand there, eyes closed, and listen to the sweet sound. Martin seemed so blissful while he was singing that it made Jon feel joyful aswell. As quietly as he could, as to not disrupt Martin's singing, he set down his bags and crept over to the kitchen. 

While he was making his way over to the kitchen, Martin turned around from the stove to fetch some salt on their dining table and spotted Jon. He stopped dead in his tracks and his eyes widened as far as they could go. Jon flashed an affectionate smile as Martin's face began to turn a bright crimson red.

"I didn't - ah -notice you were home," Martin stuttered, "I - em."

"That was lovely, Martin!" Jon beamed and he made his way over,"When were you going to tell me you could sing?" 

"I didn't really think I was good. I just like singing to myself when I'm alone. I guess." His face returned to its former state, with only a tinge of red at his cheeks, as he calmed down from being frightened by Jon. Jon closed the distance between them and cupped Martin's face with one hand and placed the other lightly on his shoulder.

"Well I thought it was beautiful." That made Martin blush wildly again. He shyly smiled and mumbled a quiet "thanks" before Jon pulled him into a full hug. Jon didn't seem like the type to give good hug, given how tall and boney he was, but he was surprisingly quite comforting. Martin seemed to enjoy them, at least, and often found himself practically melting in Jon's arms. He was more confident in his hugs than his kisses anyways, as much as Martin loved those too.

"Why don't I attempt to help with dinner. I know I'm not the best but you could help me get the hang of things."

"Sure, I'll let you help." He pulled away from Jon to stir what was on the stove before it burned and started to get the rest of the meal going. Martin did most of the work, with Jon only coming it to shake in the right spices or test the flavor of the food. Martin wasn't usually commanding of Jon, but he was passionate about his food and wanted it just right. Jon didn't mind being bossed around every once in a while anyways, he was always happy to help Martin succeed.

They plated the final product and sat down at their dining table to begin eating the dinner they had made. It felt nice to be quiet when they ate, just taking in each other and the delicious food Martin made. When they first came to the cottage, Jon purposefully interlocked their legs to remind Martin that he was there, but over time it just became habit.

"Did you pick these while I was out?" Jon gestured to the Mountain Avens sitting in a glass vase on the table.

"Yeah. They actually were around the cottage when I went out to get some air."

"They're wonderful. Here, let me take your plate. Why don't you go sit on the sofa. I'll join you after I'm done cleaning." Jon found it odd that he liked to clean, but it took his mind off of things that troubled him. In his mind, cleaning also made up for his lack of help with cooking. 

Finishing up quickly, Jon went to put on some cozy clothes to relax in. Martin hadn't properly left the house so he already had some lounge wear on from earlier. He sank down into the couch with Martin on it and began to wind down. Martin got close to Jon and interlocked their hands while they both looked out the window at the stars. Jon placed a light kiss on Martin's warm cheek that made both of them fall deeper into each other. 

"Why don't you sing for me, dear. I know you were embarrassed earlier but it truly was lovely."

"I guess I could try to sing for 𝘺𝘰𝘶. I usually just sing some poetry I've already written." Martin's song started out as just a peaceful hum, but gradually became the same tune he had earlier that day. Each verse rolled off his toungue and Jon just couldn't get enough of his sweet voice. He closed his eyes, as he had earlier, and took in the sound of Martin's voice. 

When Martin stopped to try and think of another hymn to sing, Jon shifted so that both of them were facing each other. Martin started to make some noise of confusion but was quickly silenced by Jon's lips.

It was a soft, loving kiss of endearment. Jon lightly stroked Martin's hair and the back of his neck. Martin adjusted to move closer to Jon and deepen the kiss by looping his arms around his waist. Martin's lips seemed smoother than usual, which wasn't any problem in Jon's mind. 

They eventually had to come up for air, resting their foreheads against one another.

"What did I do to deserve you."

"What do you mean?"

"I - well - there's hardly anything you can't do." Jon giggled anxiously and rhetorically asked,"What am I good at?"

"You're good at helping people," Martin sat back on the couch and invited Jon into his arms,"Even if it - em - doesn't always work out the way you'd want it to." Jon reluctantly sat back and is almost instantly relaxed by Martin's warmth.

"That still doesn't say how I was able to end up with you. You're the sweetest person I've ever known, but I've never told you how much you really mean to me."

"Jon. I don't need some grand reason to love you. And you don't need to say that you love me right now either," Martin massaged Jon's head to further sooth his worries." I know you have a hard time expressing yourself, but your actions speak for you in the end."

Jon paused hesitantly for a bit before working up the courage to say,"I really do love you, Martin."

"I love you, too Jon. And I meant what I said. You're, important to me no matter what." Jon closed his eyes and decided drift off to sleep on Martin's chest, which seemed to be the most comfortable spot in the world at the moment. Martin didn't put up a fuss and let Jon fully enter a deep sleep before shifting to, somehow, carry a lanky Jon to their bedroom.

Martin set him down before crawling in next to him and curling up to face his tired body under the covers. He held Jon's hand and nuzzled his face into his shoulder in order to fully get snug. They both fell asleep, warm and content with how the world was. Wishing they could stay like this forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed! Still trying to get the hand of natural kisses/hugs and fanfic writing in general.


End file.
